Alec's Diary
by Cheesetalk
Summary: Hehee, so you wanted his personal Diary? Well, here it is! I hope you don't mind the irregular pairing, but I really like Alec & Alice. :3 From Stalking fangirls, to Parties in the USA, Alec is sure to be keeping you entertained ;D Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Dear stupid journal thingy, Sep.20. 2009

Arghhh. Remind me why Jane decided to buy me this girly Fuzzy diary/  
journal for me? I gotta get back at her. And it's about... My 1207th bday. Hahaha. Ya. I'm older than Jane by about... Three minutes or something. Aro chose me first. It kinda makes me think that Jane wasn't his first choice. I can't believe she gave me a crappy diary when I gave her a 400$ gift card. Are you kidding me?  
"Alec, oh my gosh THANK YOU!!!" it looked like Jane was a squealing pig.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" I nearly tackled her.  
"Never go into my room without permission. Blah blah blah. I'm only a vampire. I'm not perfect."  
"That saying only works with humans , idiot! Now get out of my room!"  
I pushed her out. Thank god.  
Uh oh. I hear Aro calling my name.  
I'm gonna die.  
Jane you tattletale.

10 minutes later.

I got a lecture on how to behave. What the heck? I'm 1207, and I can behave. What does Aro think he is, my dad? Well, technically he created me, but still. Honestly? Jane looked smug the whole time. Basically it went like this.  
"Alec."  
"Um, yes?"  
"Why would you push your twin out of your own room? Espically on her and your birthday?"

"ALEC!" he yelled. I swear I would've heard him from Canada.  
"Because she gave me a pink fluffy diary for my b-day when I gave her a 400$ gift card!" I stamped my foot in fury.

Basically I threw a fit ( Isn't Jane the one to?) . I felt angry. Jane had to run out of the room trying to not laugh to death. Even Caius and Marcus were slightly giggling.  
But I learned I didn't have to go through all of that.

My real gift was my own laptop.( Macbook Air! =o )  
So I embarrassed myself for nothing.  
Jane said it was a prank. Ohhh, real funny Jane . Now I can't go anywhere until January . Thanks.  
But I still really like it, I started my own blog, at.

Yay! Now I can have followers of my blog I joined tweeter and vampbook! Yay :3

Imma go and publish my day on blog, not revealing that I'm a vampire of course that'd be breaking my own rules.

See ya,  
Alec 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal, Sept.21.2009

It's really freaky, but some girl thinks I'm hot so she's following me on tweeter and bloggy. Yay! No one thinks I'm hot. But it's maybe it's cause the people I hang with look just as hot as I am. Sigh.  
Well,  
Worst of today.  
Jane took my favorite.  
I wanted to suck that little girls blood, but noo, Jane says I might freak her out. Um, I don't know about you Jane but I'm considered "hot." and you...errr... Your not hot xD Only the awesome Alec can be hot!  
Let's hope aro doesn't bump into me or touch me anytime soon. He'll probaly send me out next in the next century if he does.  
So I was stuck with some mutt. No joke, we were short today so I had to drink a poodles blood. Ugh. I'm coming first next time.  
Mehh, -_- I hate being a vampire, I don't wanna be known as a freak who loves taking pictures of

random little werewolves prancing around in tutus! =o Wait.  
Did I just tell you that?  
Oopsies -  
Oh well. Jane thinks I'm U-G-L-Y... Why do I seem more self absorbed today? =D Maybe it's because I have this wonderful power called HOTNESS.  
WOOT!  
Jane: " DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE A GIRL??? I'M TELLING ARO!!!"  
Me: "WTF JANE REALLY??"

And so here I am.  
With Aro thinking I'm a girl.  
I really don't enjoy the fact that he gave me some random hair ribbon.  
Alright, it's girly but it matches my shirt! (Yes, my shirt is pink! Hey, you know it's a cute color )  
I'm going on MSN.  
CRAP! This Rebecca girl who added me thinks I'm dazzling *_* YAY!

Becca: OMGSHH, HI IS THIS ALEC?? YOU ARE SOOOOO HOT!!!! *STALKS*  
Me: O_O How did you know my email address.  
Becca: IM YOUR MOTHER Me: WTF WTF WTF !!!! =O Becca: SHOW ME YOURSELF ON WEBCAM NOW!  
Me: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU????? AND WHY DO YOU STALK ME?  
Becca: IM YOUR NUMBER 1 FAN ALEC NEVER FORGET!  
Me; .  
Becca: ^_^

I signed off after that.  
From now on, I'm removing all my personal info on bloggy, and I'm replacing it with a picture of Zac Efron :D Imma go bug Jane now.....

Freaked out,  
Alec.  
Edit/Delete Message 


	3. SORRY GUYS

I'm really sorry guys, I've been on an incredibley long hiatus.  
With this said, I will start updating my twilight stories. I'LL FORCE MYSELF TO.  
I've been obsessing over korean guys. (you know G-Dragon is hot. (: )  
Hahaha, I'll be updating sooner nao.  
Talk to you all later.

-Cheesetalk. 


	4. Chapter 3

Dear diary,  
So today, I did a tour of our castle, and of course, Jane runs along and just embarresses me the WHOLE TIME! -.- It wasn't so bad, the cullens were tagging along too, there was a pretty little girl with spiky hair and and...  
I think I like her a lot. It was true love, like the sunlight upon a flower and and-  
Okay, we didn't talk at all. Instead, Jane did most of the talking..Which lead to some horrible things. First of all, I had brought my camera to show everyone the castle photos from before and after, and I unfortunately hadn't DELETED MY EMBARRASSING PHOTOS OF ME TRYING TO BE ZAC EFRON SO WHILE JANE WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE PHOTOS ON THE LITTLE PRESENTATION SLIDE This photo shows up with me in this little tutu and brown curly wig and THEN I realized it wasn't a picture, IT WAS A VIDEO. Basically it went like this:  
"LALALLALALALA I'M A WEREWOLF! LALALALALALLA!" And that was basically it. Horrible, eh? (THAT SOUNDED SO CANADIAN! O:)  
You know how I replaced my photo on bloggy with Zac Efron?  
People think I'm hot now. That's right. EFFFFFING HAAAWT. ;D And on Vampbook, I have around 5,000 friends now. THAT'S RIGHT. BE JEALOUS. Most of them keep messaging me saying, "Hey, wanna share webcam? ;))))" And then I try to figure out what a webcam is and in the end I respond, "What's a webcam? o.o;;" I still have a stalker. Last night, I was making random montage of me being a werewolf when suddenly...  
"AAAAALEEEEEC!" I turned around, and THERE WAS A FANGURL STANDING THERE. With my pink scarf and my pink shirt and my pink tutu and my werewolf stuffie and-  
OKAY ENOUGH!  
Anyways, I basically just sat there, watching her wave a flag with a picture of me on it.  
"Who are you?"  
"IT'S ME, BECCA!" She screamed and in the end, I really don't know what happened but I ended up getting strangled by her hug, and that's saying something. She has a grip like a POTATO! O: (Potatoes are strong.)  
Anyways Jane HAS to come in at the right time, and watch me get smothered with kisses from a girl all the way from across the world.  
"HAHAHA! ARO, COME WATCH! ALEC IS GETTING ALL HOT AND BOTHERED!" She yelled and in the end the girl ran away, and when they arrived I was hugging nothing but a werewolf stuffie.  
"I think Alec should really get a smack on the head." Marcus shook his head, and Caius followed.  
"What has Alec been taking lately?"  
"PROBABLY POTATOES!" Jane announced.  
"You both are mad."  
Anyways, that was it. I went on tweeter and told everyone my day with a simple tweet,  
"Potatoes rock."  
I'm going to go read the Unicorn book that Jane got me the other day!  
Toodles!,  
Alec.

_A/N: Awww this chapter sucks. And I mean it. I'm so sorry. I haven't been into twilight lately, so I forgot like how they act. Korean people are my main priority now, but that doesn't mean I can't forget my fics. Sorry guys. D:  
(I have to effing agree he is acting gay, but maybe it's because of my recent fangirliness of gay korean guys. especially super junior people. but what the fudge.)_


End file.
